Bleeding Love
by Nisshokuyami
Summary: A battle between a Krusnik and two vampires. What shall be the outcome? Slight Dietrich and Isaak and the fake form of Dietrich and Esther.


**Pros: **_Bleeding Love is an original story written by me and all events taking place in this story are inventions from my own mind._

**Cons: **_All the characters featured in this story are from the anime Trinity Blood and are under complete copyright of Funimation._

"**Paring": **_Dietrich and Isaak_

**story theme song: **_n/a_

**Author's Notes: **_This is another story from my being away from my actual computer that has Ice Abyss saved on it. I think this may be my first story that doesn't revolve completely about some form of love, but don't let that scare you off. This story has some romance in it, but it is more of a fight. This is my personal theory on how these major events that will most likely happen will play out. Oh I almost forgot! If you have not seen episode 7 or heard of the I and D pairing then this will not make any sense. Also I mean the episode 7 that was once on Adult Swim, but taken off because of too much explicit imagery :P. Basically, Isaak turns Dietrich into a vampire and they have sexual intercourse to put it very bluntly. ANYWAY, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Bleeding Love**

Dietrich glared at the being standing before him about 5 feet away. He was the Krusnik, Abel Nightroad. The Krusnik's black wings stood sturdy behind him and the blood in fused scythe was held firmly in his hands. A sweat diamond formed on Marrieonetspiler's brow and drooped down his angelic face leaving a trace of a wet mark down his cheek. Abel slightly smirked satisfaction and pushed is glasses up with his middle finger. Dietrich scowled at the movement.

The puppeteer's body was beginning to loose its stamina. A large gash stretched across his chest that would have easily killed him if he had not been a vampire. Pants escaped him as he was doubled over. The Krusnik had caught him off guard, but he was reassured as a certain long black haired vampire stood next to him in combat. It was none other then his lover, Isaak Fernando von Kampfer. Isaak was uninjured, as he had arrived only minutes ago.

Flashback 

_Dietrich's chest sprung open from the scythe's cut across his middle. He screamed in pain as he had barely dodged the worst part of the attack. He doubled over panting, but then smirked._

"_We shall call that a lucky shot, father," he said in a mocking tone._

"_Shut up!" Abel yelled and came running at Dietrich._

_Dietrich's eyes grew wide as he ran out of time to react then suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind Abel. Dietrich himself didn't even know how, but he had felt something latch onto him. _

_He was being cradled like a baby at the hands of a certain panther hair colored being. A panther hair colored being named Isaak Fernando von Kampfer. Dietrich's eyes lit up and he ignored the pain from his wound. He snuggled into Isaak's chest, but Isaak pushed him off. Dietrich gazed up, shocked, but then heard a spin of a heel behind him and he swung his head from Isaak's face to face is opponent. He smirked and Isaak allowed him to return to his feet. Isaak smirked and bowed to Abel._

"_It has been a long time, Father Nightroad. It is a true honor to meet again." He said like he actually meant it, but Dietrich knew it was a lie._

_Abel scowled._

"_Kompfer." He said rather calmly._

_Dietrich took a feminine step forward._

"_What shall you do now, father? You do not have much of a chance against Marrienetspiler and Panzer Magier." Dietrich said to the Krusnik._

_Abel pushed his glasses up._

"_Nanomachine, Krusnik 02, power output: 80, activate" he said in a serious tone._

_Both lovers smirked at the action._

_The large wings ruptured from the Krusnik's back and static electricity flew from his body…_

The blue light still flowed around Abel. Dietrich gripped his chest slightly and returned to his feet. He rolled his wrist and Isaak stood simply next to him. Dietrich's foot slightly slid back as Abel's did, his eyes dancing between each vampire.

Isaak and Dietrich's fangs gleamed in the moonlight shining through the windows of the Vatican church. The stained glass projected dancing colors as the rebounded off the faces of the three creatures. Abel moved his scythe and was about to attack.

"FATHER NIGHTROAD!" A disgusting shriek rebounded off of the walls of the church.

All three shifted their heads to the sounded. A red haired girl stood there, shocked at the scene she had uncovered. Dietrich smiled at her.

"Ah Esther it has been a while." He said in a fake lustful tone.

Isaak shifted his eyes to Dietrich as he used the tone it had even fooled him. Dietrich took steps closer to her and she fell back in fear of him.

Abel began running at Dietrich, but Isaak cut him off with his speed and Abel's scythe was met with blue shield of vibrant radiations.

"Your opponent is I, Abel Nightroad." Isaak said calmly as he smirked.

Abel let out a small whimper because Esther was so helpless against such a strong being and he was utterly useless.

"ESTHER RUN!" He yelled, but that made her stop in her tracks and look at Dietrich with a new determination.

"I am done running, Father Nightroad!" She yelled and Dietrich stopped a few feet from her.

Abel cursed under his breath and jumped away from Isaak.

Dietrich advanced steps toward her, but Esther stood her ground. He was inches from her neck. A lust for him returned to her slightly as his light breath rebounded off her neck. Dietrich's hand came to her arm and she gasped, paralyzed with mixed feelings and fear.

"Ah so you were shaking. I have always loved the way you try to stand strong, but in the end you are nothing but a shivering helpless being. It had always given me a reason to protect you, Esther." He said in a lustful voice, yet his words were utter lies.

No one made him freeze in his tracks except for Isaak. No one made him blush except for Isaak. No one made him act childish, except for Isaak. No one had seen the true side of him, except for Isaak.

Esther's heart skipped a beat. His words sounded more interment then they had before. They felt better then chocolate melting slowly on her tongue.

Dietrich's face moved inches away from hers. Isaak glanced back at his fledgling a bit worried about Dietrich's true feelings for him. Without any more thought Isaak entered Dietrich's mind. A quite simple act for an older vampire like himself.

God this is so gross. Stupid girls! They make me sick to my stomach. Stupid Esther! She's so annoying! What if I have to kiss her? NASTY! God that's a shiver. I know! I'll just pretend she's Isaak…Yeah…I'll pretend she's Isaak…

Isaak chuckled at Dietrich's thoughts _Very much like you, Dietrich_ he thought then his eyes grew slightly wide as he turned to Abel. The Krusnik's eyes showed bewilderment.

If Isaak could read a vampire's young thoughts then it was second nature for the Krusnik. Isaak softly cleared his throat and Abel's eyes returned to him as if asking "What the hell?".

Isaak smirked.

"That is irrelevant, Father."

Abel scowled and ran towards Isaak.

Isaak pushed his hands forward and released his vampire form. The blue shield formed and, even through Abel's strong electronic energy, the Vatican priest rebounded off the shield, but landed on his feet, unable to penetrate the shield

Dietrich's lips were centimeters away from Esther's chin. He kept a fake smooth smile and remained calm, but was panicking inside.

"Dietrich….." Esther breathed. Dietrich could tell he was getting to her.

"Hm?" he asked in a melting tone.

"I…." She was lost for words.

"No more words, Esther…" He acted and closed his eyes zeroing in on her lips.

_Just pretend it's Isaak. Pretend it's Isaak._ He repeated in his mind. As their lips touched Dietrich almost cringed, but remained cool. He mentally apologized for his actions to Isaak and continued the kiss.

Isaak watched as Abel's jaw dropped as he stared at the two. Isaak took the opening. He used his immense speed and released his rather long vampire claws as he slashed the Krusnik across the chest. Abel shirked in pain and jumped back.

Dietrich felt Esther retreating from the 'kiss' so he resorted to drastic measures. He opened his mouth to her. The sweet taste of the German puppet master flooded Esther's senses and she began completely succumbed. Dietrich cringed as the disgusting taste of the Vatican priestess entered his mouth, but now he knew it had worked. She had grabbed onto his back and pulled him in closer. He returned the gesture by just placing a arm around her waist not pulling her into him in anyway.

With the other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out his signature gun.

"ESTHER!" Abel screamed, but it was too late.

The bullet left the cannon and rang through the church. Dietrich was a master gunman, matching Tres himself. He flung it out quickly and placed a bullet straight through her stomach. Her lips flew from his mouth and she flung back from the impact, shock written everywhere on her face. She slammed into a wall.

Dietrich chuckled and walked casually over to her.

"Now, now, Esther, haven't you ever heard of keeping your feelings inside?" Dietrich asked in a mocking tone as he stood over her.

"ESTHER!" Abel screamed attempting to run to her side, but Isaak stood in the way.

"Do not face your back to me, Abel." He said smirking.

"Dietrich….." Blood spit from her mouth.

Dietrich frowned.

"It seems that wasn't nearly enough to kill you."

He faced his gun at her and she gasped.

"I suppose we will have to fix that."

"DIETRICH N-" another gunfire was heard and cut Esther off.

Blood tainted the ground and wall behind her as she was killed instantly by the shot through her head.

"ESTHER!" Abel screamed and Dietrich turned his head as he began strolling towards Abel.

"Esther, Esther." "oh what are you going to do, Abel Nightroad?" He asked mocking Abel.

Abel's eyes grew furious.

"THIS!" He screamed and disappeared faster then Dietrich could have ever hoped to see.

Dietrich saw a glimpse of a red object swinging down on him, but never felt the impact, yet blood slapped across his face, but it was not his own.

Dietrich let out a horrifying scream. A scream that even surpassed Esther's own. His eyes grew wide and pupils small. His face resembled that of a child's. The last one he wanted to hurt in the entire world. The one that had cared for him ever since he had journeyed to Hungry 10 years ago. The one that he had loved more then anything, stood before him, taking the blow. The one standing in front of him was…

Isaak Fernando von Kampfer.

All eyes were in shock, even Isaak's. Dietrich was horrified as his lover's blood tainted his pale skin. The most detailed form of the scythe was half way through Isaak's body. Dietrich remembered it as the same attack that had hit the reanimated Radu when he attempted to assassinate the empress, except this time Isaak wasn't going to burst into flames and just continue fighting. No. This was Isaak's last fight.

"ISAAK!" Dietrich screamed and ran the rest of the way to his lover.

As he reached him he used his bare hands and shoved Abel's scythe out of Isaak. It hadn't hurt Panzer Magier, but Abel now stood dumbfounded. Dietrich held Isaak's head close to him as tears streamed down his face.

"Isaak…." He whispered.

Isaak moved his eyes to face Dietrich and his arm came shakily up to Dietrich's hair on the back of his head. Dietrich was slightly shocked by the action, but as a slight pressure was formed on the back of his head Dietrich knew what Isaak wanted. He leaned in and closed his eyes.

The two Rozen Kruez members met in a deep and romantic kiss.

Abel's eyes grew wide at the two lovers.

Isaak opened his mouth to Dietrich and the sweet taste of cloves rushed into Dietrich's mouth as he mingled with Isaak's tongue. Tears fell from each man and Dietrich pulled Isaak into him more as he held his back. The big gaping hole that ran through Isaak wasn't causing him any pain because of the young vampire that held him in his arms. The two furiously kissed each other as blood seeped onto Dietrich's already bloodied shirt and the two bloods mixed.

Abel still stared at the two.

Finally the two ran out of breath and had to let go. Tears fell from Dietrich's cheeks and the salty taste of the blood red ears filled Isaak's mouth. Dietrich watched as Isaak's breaths became weaker and weaker.

"D-Dietrich…..I-I……Love you…." Isaak managed to breathe.

Dietrich's eyes began to fill with more tears as they down poured onto Isaak.

"I love you too….Isaak…" He whispered and within a few more seconds the last breath was drawn from the prodigy of the Rozen Kruez, Isaak Fernando von Kampfer.

Another shrieking scream arose from Dietrich's mouth as he brought the lifeless Isaak into his chest and held his head. The love that he had worked so very hard to achieve, faded from existence. Dietrich did not only feel the blood from his wounds, he also felt a bleeding form inside him. He now understood that from the start this had always been a bleeding love.

* * *

_Well that is just my guess on Isaak's death, assuming that it is going to happen. When you think about it the bad guy dies in almost every story line and in this one it so happens to be the Rozen Kruez being the bad guys. I picked Isaak's death because I was re watching the episode where he owns Abel in Barsalona so I just got inspiration. I'm thinking about elaborating the deaths of all of the anime released Rozen Kruez (Cain, Radu, and Dietrich.) I just find that they will probably die, and it seems like Dietrich already has, but if he has then he deserves better XD. Well yeah review please it doesn't take long and try and leave your opinion about my idea!_

**Sneak Peek: **_Since this was a random impulse and not really planned there is no sneak peak this round._

_Bye bye ._


End file.
